This Immortal
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Dalam situasi seperti ini, Aoba paling benci masa-masa yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah terbangun, hanya untuk mendapati kehadiran Trip di kamar Virus.


_**Story By: Razen.**_

_**Disclaimer: NitroplusChiral.**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Genre: Friend-Ship/Hurt/Suspense.**_

_**Cast: Aoba Seragaki, Virus, & Trip.**_

_**Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR, typo.**_

_**A/N: Translate dari Chiral Night, dengan beberapa tambahan kalimat karangan sendiri.**_

_**xXx**_

_**This Immortal**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sensor indra akan berkurang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Cklek**_—!

Pintu berayun tanpa derit engsel. Gagang berputar berikut sepasang kaki melangkah masuk. Seseorang datang dari luar.

"Yoo." Suara berat bernuansa ringan muncul dan menyapa. "Situasi aman?"

"Hm?"

Si maskulin duduk tenang menghadap ranjang. Sorot teal menyorot tanpa emosi. Pupil yang tak pernah menyusut atau melebar kini bergulir mengganti arah atensi. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah sosok peniru sejak kecil, berdiri tegap mengisi ambang pintu.

"Oh, kau."

Punggung masih tegap meski duduk manis di sofa empuk. Sambil tetap menyangga botol anggur bermerk, satu kedipan jadi respon pertama pada rekan kerja. Memang tidak tersulut murka, namun hati masih terusik.

"... Kukira," desis Virus, "... aku sudah bilang, '_kalau mau masuk, ketuk dulu_' ... ?"

Seluruh kalimat sengaja diberi jeda tiap beberapa kata. Virus tidak berbicara dengan niat intimidasi. Barusan dia sekadar mengingatkan sikap formal.

Jarak belum digali, Trip masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu berbahan logam. Maksud dari kata Virus tersampai jelas, cuma Trip sedang tidak berminat patuh. Yang lebih muda enam tahun balas memandang lewat ekspresi serupa.

"Aku masuk setiap hari," ucapnya beralasan. "Jadi, tak masalah, 'kan?"

Tangan kanan diundur. Gerak pria berkacamata sungguh elegan ketika menaruh botol. "Tidak baik melupakan tata krama." Nyaris tiap kata tak disekat emosi, jauh dari hampa, tidak mendekati santai.

Gagang gelas dijepit jari. Bulatan kaca dibawa ke depan otot lunak. Tak menawari, karena itu kumpulan likuid terakhir.

Kepala pirang memiring. Trip tidak jadi menggali jarak. Mundur teratur mendekati pintu.

Sukar untuk menyebut _mood_ Virus berada dalam kondisi paling baik. Menentukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mendekat adalah masa menegangkan.

Kacamata culas itu terlalu banyak tipu muslihat, namun jauh dari munafik.

Satu yang dia selalu tahu, tidak butuh murka barang secuil bagi Virus untuk berbuat sesuatu. Tidak perlu juga diperjelas, apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Memang itu perlu? Wajib pun tidak.

"Oke, oke."

Buku-buku jari menyentak pelan tengah-tengah pintu. Ketukan halus menggema interior kamar sunyi. Binar _teal_ mengerling ke balik bahu, memastikan barusan sudah cukup patuh, perintah sudah terlaksana.

"Puas?"

Diam.

"..."

Tiga detik kemudian, respon pertama Virus adalah desah ringan lolos tanpa suara. Bulu mata turun menutup retina. Bibir terbelah membentuk jalur masuk anggur cair. Tiada berkata tidak, juga tak mengiyakan.

Trip memutuskan menganggap gelagat Virus sebagai _iya_.

Sekali lagi, manik _tosca_ menelaah benda-benda tak bernyawa, mencari-cari warna paling unik dalam kamar ini.

"Aoba?"

"Tertidur." Tetes terakhir berhasil meluncur dalam kerongkongan. "Pulas sekali."

Raut wajah Trip agak menyala. "Heeh ..." Anggukan singkat bersekat kilat penasaran mengikuti palingan wajah. "Begitu."

Alis diangkat tinggi. "Mana coba ...?"

Trip berlalu dari tengah kamar, kakinya kembali menjejaki lantai bersih berkilap. Berjalan regal menuju entitas paling berwarna. Tepat di permukaan ranjang, yang menempel pada salah satu dinding.

Bibir berkedut, menyeringai begitu saja. Ini lebih parah dari dugaannya.

Bau sperma menyengat dari figur kecil berbalut selimut. Kulit pucat bergetar kedinginan, meringkuk seperti anak kucing. Rambut biru mawut terurai.

Busa ranjang memental singkat ditimpa tambahan massa.

"Hmm ..." Gumaman halus terdengar. Selimut tipis dijepit pucuk telunjuk dan jari tengah, pelan-pelan ditarik hingga wajah manis muncul dari balik kain putih. Netra dingin menelaah badan letih.

Ada pergerakan singkat ketika bahu telanjang bersinggungan udara kamar, tersentak dalam mimpi, lalu kembali tenang. Atau lebih tepatnya, menurut mereka, gelagat Aoba saat ini sudah cukup jika ingin disebut telah tenang.

Bekas lilitan membentuk memar memanjang, berputar lebih besar dari ukuran tali. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pelakunya, wujudnya tengah dalam mode tidur di belakang sofa.

Satu lirikan mengikuti jari menyelusuri sejumput biru, mawut menutupi tulang selangka. "Aoba cepat tertidur, eh?" komentar Trip, masih menyeringai penuh makna.

Sedetik kemudian, garis bibir menyusut. "Hm?"

Muka lelah jadi pusat atensi, Trip menyadari adanya bekas garis sembab dan kusam.

"Ooh, apa ini?" tanyanya sok penasaran. "Apa aku melihat bekas air mata?"

Sepasang _tosca_ mencuri pandang ke belakang. Trip tahu sekali, kendati air muka Virus begitu datar, diam-diam dia mengawasi.

Benar saja, wajah Virus mengarah padanya—atau mungkin figur yang tertidur. Diam memandang lewat ekspresi yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

Virus merespons. "Dia menangis."

Singkat sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan memberi keterangan lain selain dua kata inti.

"Pff ..." Trip iseng membuang kikik.

"Dasar kejam," ledeknya. "Jangan jahat-jahat pada Aoba, tidak baik."

Trip memang tidak takut mati. Hanya, barusan dia melakukan itu lantaran tidak benar-benar merasa geli. Dia semata-mata cuma ingin menggoda Virus, itu saja.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum Virus lebih kaku dan berpedoman tata krama baik dan benar. Tidak masalah digodai sedikit. Lagipula, Virus tidak pernah menggubrisnya terlalu serius.

Dengus tidak lagi dikeluarkan lewat mulut. "Kurasa aku tak mau mendengarnya darimu."

"Hehe." Trip tertawa. "Begitu pula aku."

Sekali lagi, Trip memandangi tubuh Seragaki muda tanpa emosi. Selang waktu beberapa saat, barulah ia buka suara.

"Omong-omong, Aoba itu ..." Sengaja dibuat jeda dalam kalimat Trip. "... apapun yang kita lakukan padanya, dia selalu saja ngotot tak mau merespons."

Bahasa Trip barusan tergolong rancu. Tidak jelas ke mana arah maksud perkataannya. Tidak mau merespons, itu bisa sangat ambigu. Bila bukan Virus yang mendengar, pasti muncul banyak tanda tanya.

Aoba lelah melawan? Tahu jika bereaksi, malah makin disiksa? Tidak lagi berusaha tidak mau patuh, lantas bersikap hampa?

Ataukah ..., dia diam saja karena tahu tidak bisa lari?

**Semua perlawanan berakhir sia-sia.**

(Bahkan kesimpulan itu tidak butuh "_akan_")

"Memang." Begitu tenang Virus bertutur. "Tapi bagian itulah, terus berjuang walau selalu gagal, yang membuatnya menarik."

Ketulusan jelas tersekat pada tiap kata Virus. Terang saja, memang kapan Virus bisa berbohong?

Kepala diangguk setuju. Hanya, raut wajah Trip berkata lain. Sepertinya, benaknya masih memiliki kejanggalan lain.

"Hei ..." Trip memanggil, tapi sengaja tidak melirik Virus.

Tidak perlu, kok. Sudah pasti Virus akan mendengar.

"Kalau misalkan Aoba ikut-ikutan jadi seperti Sei ...," tuturnya tidak jelas. "Kau mau apa?"

Waktu membuat hal-hal memudar, bahkan bangunan tua.

Virus tidak butuh lebih dari satu detik untuk menjawab. "Kau sendiri?" balasnya lewat pertanyaan serupa.

"Aku?"

Trip menerawang. Pipi halus diusap lembut. Pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Aoba, selain memainkan anak-anak rambut di pelipis.

"Tak perlu ditanya balik juga mestinya sudah tahu, 'kan?"

"Nah." Virus berdiri.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas, jawabanku sama." Tungkai ditarik maju, menyusul Trip menghampiri entitas paling indah.

"Tidak peduli, walau Aoba-san jadi boneka hidup sungguhan."

Ekspresi Trip yang semula datar, kini berevolusi berikut sebelah sudut bibir terangkat tinggi. "Tak akan dilepas."

Virus berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Akhirnya jadi properti," sambung Trip. "Tidak peduli, meski dia berubah sekalipun."

"Yeah, Aoba-san tetap spesial."

"Yup, spesial. Bukan milik orang lain, khusus hanya untuk kita. Itu sudah cukup."

"Lebih dari cukup."

Kata demi kata berbasis suatu kesenangan. Di lain tempat, cahaya dua pasang netra meredup. Tidak hampa, namun begitu kelam.

Entah sadar atau tidak, satu-satunya yang masih bisa merasakan emosi telah terbangun.

Berkat pengalaman mengerikan selang satu tahun, ia telah mempelajari cara membuang hawa hidup, hingga suhu tubuh serta garis wajah tak pernah berubah.

Mungkin sepele, tetapi sebenarnya sangat berguna. Kemungkinan dia selamat digagahi jauh lebih besar dari sengaja memberontak hebat. Aturannya sudah jelas, anak baik dan patuh lebih disayang.

Saraf motorik tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Tenang dan hampa. Sakit tidak lagi sakit. Rasa sedih telah lama terlupakan. Lebih lama lagi dia di sini, mungkin Aoba akan benar-benar melupakan cara menangis.

Desiran tidak nyaman mencolek hati kecil. Cucu Tae merasakan instingnya berdentum nyaring, bahaya sekali, apabila Aoba tak sengaja bergerak tidak natural.

Sungguh kenyataan pahit.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Aoba paling benci masa-masa yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah terbangun, hanya untuk mendapati kehadiran Trip di kamar Virus.

Sudah cukup atmosfer kamar terlampau suram, berat, dan mengundang ancaman. Mengetahui adanya keberadaan salah satu dari mereka ketika ia terjaga, sama saja dengan penderitaan tiada akhir.

Apalagi jika dua-duanya satu ruangan. Situasi macam apa yang dapat lebih buruk dari ini?

Dalam keheningan yang memilukan, ia tak menyangka dewa masih enggan memihaknya. Lakon terburuk, sekali lagi Aoba masuk situasi paling ironi.

"Sebentar."

Jantung berdegup.

Darah Aoba membeku. Trip tiba-tiba bersuara dalam keheningan. Walau nadanya biasa saja, di telinga Aoba terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

Tidak tahu apakah dirinya yang terlalu takut atau memang atmosfer makin menurun. Nuansa mencekam semakin kuat, menyesakkan udara. Tak ayal sekujur tubuhnya merinding ditawan kalut.

Dengan segenap hati, Aoba berusaha meredam rasa takut. Ia bahkan tak berani bernapas. Jangan sampai ketahuan dia telah terbangun.

"Hm?"

Napas Aoba menyesak mendengar gumaman Virus.

"Aoba ..."

Tangan dingin mengelus pipi. Diam-diam Aoba meremat sprei dalam genggaman.

"... kulitnya jadi lebih kasar."

"Ah, tanda penuaan mungkin?"

"Tapi dia belum seperempat abad. Kira-kira berapa umurnya sekarang?"

"Hampir, kok. Tapi di Midorijima kadang dia makan _junk food_ atau mie instan, 'kan? Di sini malah hampir tak mau makan sama sekali."

Nyaris Aoba meringis.

Makan? Makan kata mereka? Bagaimana mungkin Aoba bisa menelan sesuatu dalam kondisi kalut setiap ia membuka mata?

Jangankan mengonsumsi sesuatu, berpakaian saja dia tidak bisa. Kaos biru dan jaket kesayangan Aoba lenyap entah ke mana. Satu-satunya penutup hanyalah rantai.

Dan selimut, jika Aoba tak diturunkan ke lantai.

"Gara-gara kurang gizi, mungkin?"

"Hmm ..."

Keheningan terjadi lagi selama beberapa saat.

Atau, begitulah anggapan Aoba. Barangkali yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, saraf motoriknya menolak kinerja fungsi indra rungu. Tiba-tiba tak berfungsi karena terlalu takut.

"Hei."

"Apa lagi?"

Dia tidak dengar. Aoba tak mendengar. Tidak ada suara apapun yang didengarnya. Dia tak mau lagi jiwanya terguncang oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan, siap menggerogoti sisa kesadaran tanpa sisa.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan adalah berdoa. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia tidak ketahuan, dan masa istirahat jadi lebih panjang.

Nahas, Aoba melupakan fakta tak terbantah.

Bunyi detak jantung tak pernah berbohong.

"Eek!"

Kulit kepala diremas tangan dingin.

Kelopak terangkat, membelalak horor. Lebih terkesiap lagi seringai iblis kembar berada di depan mata.

"Aoba-san."

"Selamat pagi."

Paras Aoba memutih.

Dia tak dapat berkutik.

Ini bukan ingatan yang baik.

Namun, bisakah ia menyebut dia menyesal tidak percaya instingnya sendiri, sepuluh tahun lalu?

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
